The Chess Battle Near & Mello
by xMomijiLover
Summary: Near is close to freezing to death and finds himself in a dark alley. His memory was very vague and blurry,but the one word that made him remember everything... Was the words, The Truth. Find out what happened in this battle in friendship.


The Chess Battle- Near & Mello

**W A R N I N G! : This contains _SPOILERS_**

Near sat in a dark corner on the street. The ambiance was dark, gloomy and dead.  
He slowly lifted his head up to look around for Mello.  
_**No one.  
**_Slowly, he finally stood up and searched the dark alleys for at least one sign that there was a living soul there.  
_**Nothing.  
**_He made his way around the area, searching for hours.  
At last ,he had found what looked like a person.  
Looking closely at the person's dilated pupils and wide open mouth, he knew what happened to him.  
_**Dead.**_

Cold, hungry & desperate.  
What had caused all this?  
How did this all happen?  
His memory was very vague and blurry,but the one word that made him remember everything.  
Was the words, _the truth_.  
He sank back down, sitting down, and positioning his head on the cold cement wall.  
He felt algid and his whole body was numbed.  
And then, at last his body could hold it no longer, he fell down and reminisced about what happened.

It was an ordinary day at Wammy's House. The children were enjoying their fun filled life,  
having the time of their lives. Every kid,_ except_ Near. He sat down and solved perplexed puzzles all day. He did not respond to anyone when they asked for him to join them. All Near did was look at them for approximatley 5 seconds, look at them from head to toe, then turn back and continue what he had been doing before. This went on for a very long time, until the day Mello came in to have a talk with him.

Near was good at everything, math, english, science ,and many more. He would be good at anything, definition of everything, is all things (or all of a group of things) or, all that exists.  
If that's what you think of the word 'everything', then I take that back.  
He is good at ALMOST everything. The one thing he cannot do, is show emotion.  
He can't weep or laugh, for Near thinks there's no reason to laugh when the world is going to come to an end and no reason to weep since it's going to happen anyway.  
Most importantly, Near cannot love.

When his parents died, he didn't care as much. He hadn't loved them, they were normal people to him.  
Near thought of them as people who are always near you, but cannot trust.  
The world was a game to him, he knew there were villans and heros,but most people would automatically surrender to evil.

Just like a chess game, when it's whites turn and the persons last piece, the king, is cornered by the opponent's Queen, what does it do?

Most people would automatically surrender to them, but not Near.  
He would**_ fight_** til the end, no matter what situation he was in.  
He_** will**_ defeat Kira, and everytime he said that to himself, a** fiery** sensation would build up inside.

Mello knocked on the door. "Near, are you there? Hello?!"he hollered.  
_Knock, knock, knock.  
_No response.  
Mello angrily slammed the door open, just noticing that it was open the whole time.  
He swore under his breath and continued walking towards Near.  
As usual, Near was slouched down, solving a puzzle.  
Mello slapped his back, trying to get his attention.  
Near didn't turn around, but looked at Mello in the corner of his eyes.  
His eyes were red, tired from lack of sleep, and there were bags under his eyes.  
It made him look insane, freaky...yet normal.  
He always looked that way,yet why was I describing him?  
Anyhow, Mello gave him a furious expression.  
"L died."Mello blurted.

Near continued pressing his puzzle pieces into position.  
"Ahh, I see."He replied.

Mello was furious.  
"He DIED. He never got to choose WHO would suceed over him. Do you know what that MEANS?"Mello hollered.  
His arms were flailing all over the place while he was talking.

"It means, we work together."he said blankly.

"Don't say it like that. I won't work together with you. Anything but this.  
I'm leaving and going to find Kira** BEFORE** you. So, you can suceed over L, but I'm _gonna_ find Kira first!"he screamed.

Near dropped the piece of puzzle carelessly and looked up from his puzzle.

"So be it." Near said calmly.

Mello was furious and marched out of the room.  
As he stepped out of the room he** SLAMMED** the door as a sign of justice and pride.  
Or, maybe, he just did that because he needed to slam something.  
1 minute later, the announcer went on.

"All children please report outside, immediatly. A fire began and we need to bring everybody to safety.  
I repeat, evacuate the building immediatly."

Near sat there, continuing to finish his puzzle. He was 2/3 done with it.  
He hadn't heard the announcement, his mind was filled with a lot of things and so his mind talked over the announcement.  
Mello suddenly dashed into the room.  
"**NEAR, NEAR**. **C'MON** we** NEED** to leave! Leave that piece of crap and come!" he screamed desperately.

Near tilted his head slighty, confused, and ignored what Mello had said.

"Please, **NEAR, COME ON. THERE'S A FIRE. WE NEED TO LEAVE**!"continued Mello.

Near placed the last piece of the puzzle on, and finally said,"No, I don't believe you."

Mello's eyes widened and he headed out of the door to save himself.

"Who cares about that stupid brat. Let him be, I don't care whether he dies." Mello mumbled.

As he reached for the door knob, Near jumped up and slapped his hand away.

"**WHAT THE HECK**?" screamed Mello.

Near looked away nervously and twirled a strand of hair.  
"If..it is on fire..then it's smarter to not touch the knob."said Near shyly.  
Near took a metal bar he found lying on the floor and tapped it on the knob lightly.  
It turned bloody red and was steaming.

Mello was left speechless, he remembered placing a little part of his finger on the knob.  
That place was burning up and was bruised.

"You used me..?You wanted me to test if there was a fire!  
You **_IDIOT_** you...you.._bas_.."He yelled.

"Wrong."interrupted Near.  
"I trusted you and wanted to help out. Although, now we have to get out of here.."he continued.

Mello opened the window. They were on the second floor, if they jumped, it wouldn't be worth it.  
Near looked down and gulped.  
But, of course not out loud.  
He kind of died inside, looking at the ground from a pretty high level.

"We'll hold hands and jump together."said Mello seriously.

Hold hands?  
_Hands...hands...hands.  
_Near's hands had **never** been held, ever.  
He didn't trust his mother and father enough, to even accept their kindness.  
Like when they lend out a hand for him when he fell, Near would slap their hands away and get back up, by himself.

"Hello..? Near, are you there?"asked Mello.

Near finally came back to his senses.

"Let me guess, you don't trust me, right?"asked Mello.

Near looked away and slightly nodded.

Mello ignored Near and looked away.

Suddenly, there were 3 men who entered the room, one grabbed Near, and the other pushed Mello while he was looking out the window.  
The last one carried Near outside the room, forcefully.

"**MELLO? MELLO? MELLO!?!"**Near kept screaming.  
The men shut him up by stuffing cloth in his mouth.

Then, they threw him on the back seat of their truck and closed the door shut.

Throughout the ride, Near kepting thinking about Mello.

"I** should of** trusted him, I **should of**...I **should of**..."he kept thinking.

The relationship between Near and Mello was like a **chess game**,  
each player took a** turn** and would never expect what they did on their** next turn**.  
But, like a **chess battle**, they both had the same** goal**.  
To **win**.

* * *

**Like** it?  
Good news for you...**THIS ISN'T THE END**! *_ Yayyyy_ *  
This is only the first chapter.  
I'm going to make 2, and possibly a 3rd..but I think I'll just stick to 2.  
Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review! :3

[Also, the story has_** almost**_ nothing to do with chess, except for that one line near in the story about chess, and the ending]


End file.
